


Touko & Syo.

by spacexual



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (?), Animalistic Traits, Bodysharing, Dreams, F/F, Hunting, Pre-Despair Incident, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexual/pseuds/spacexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chronicle of Syo & Touko from the first awakening to the first kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She doesn't enjoy death(A Prologue.).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for any errors?? I literally didn't do any research on multiple personalities. I'm opertating on a two-souls-one-body premise hhaaha (Also I need beta-ers so if anyone is up for that, please let me know!!

Touko doesn’t enjoy death.

She doesn’t enjoy waking up with blood staining her skirt, or looking in the mirror to find it caked over her nose like a scar.

As long as she can remember, she’s hated the sight of blood. As long as _she_ existed, there wouldn’t be any improvement for Touko Fukawa.


	2. She stayed in her room. (Waking Up.)

She was born the same day _she_ was. _Her_ parents didn’t know it, but as Mama Fukawa held the baby girl in her hands she in fact held two different girls. They weren’t sisters in any sense of the word, however. They were just two sharing one body.

 _Her_ parents became aware of her the first time she got sick, at age four. One sneeze in the grey of early morning and she was truly awake for the first time.

She held out her little girl hands in front of her, relishing the sensation of actually being able to move them. She was used to watching; she and _she_ shared the same eyes, after all. She curled her tiny fingers into her palms and giggled. She looked in the mirror, studying her face, and not _her’s_ , for the first time. This time she noticed something she usually didn’t when _she_ was looking in the mirror, and got up real close to inspect it. She ran her soft palms over her face, spotting the difference after a moment. Her eyes were red as the abnormally long tongue hanging out of her mouth. She smiled with pointy teeth at her reflection, and clambered off the dresser, knocking over something hard as she went.

It shattered in the grey light, bringing her parents to the room.

“Touko—“ Mama Fukawa said.

“What are you doing up this early, Tou--?!” Papa Fukawa said.

She looked at them with her wide red eyes and curled her tongue inside her mouth.

“Oh, god. Honey. This isn’t Touko, it’s not her, it’s a doppelganger-“ Papa Fukawa was scared.

The little girl watched him, confused. “Fukawa-?” she asked.

Mama Fukawa shrieked. “It _talks_ -“

“We- we have to stay calm-“

“What do you do with a doppelganger? How do you make it go-“

“Ah? I don’t think I have a name.”She blinked. She didn't understand why _her_ parents were scared.

“Oh lord, get that book of yours- I’ve seen you hiding it, there must be something in there-“

“Can you give me a name?” She felt this had to be remedied first. She'd gone four years with no identity.

“Ss- sho-“ Papa Fukawa stuttered. The little girl cocked her head.

“What? What did you say?”Mama Fukawa was running her hands through her aubergine hair. She was too old for this.

“I said, shouldn’t we try something else-“ He scrambled, fumbling for an excuse. He had thought his hobby with the occult was secret, but apparently not.

“Is that my name? ‘Syo’?” The little girl looked at _her_ parents. In the back of her head she could hear _her_.

“What? Oh god, you _named_ it. It’s going to stick to us now-“

“I-I didn’t mean to!”

The newly christened Syo blinked, and giggled happily. She wasn’t nameless anymore. She wasn’t the imaginary friend that _she_ thought she was. She was alive, human, and her name was Syo.

Her body realized before she did just how sick she was, though, and Syo sneezed before she knew what happened.

**

Touko work up on the floor, rubbing her eyes. She sniffled. Her parents were arguing above her.

“Mama?”She asked. She sat up. “Papa? What h-happened? Please don’t… fight….”

Mama Fukawa gasped.

Papa Fukawa fainted behind her.

 

Touko stayed in her room the rest of the day.


	3. She dreams(Falling Asleep).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they dream, they hunt together.

In her dreams, she runs with _her._ They hold hands through meadows and woods and mountains, screaming at the things chasing them, laughing as they hide from them.  
The monsters are never very smart, and are generally easy to scare away. Touko is always the one who hisses at them from the treetops, unnerving the monsters, making them tense. (Her little girl voice shouldn’t carry, but it does.) Syo is the one to take them down, feinting here or there and then snipping at their throats with _her_ sharp sharp teeth. (Touko doesn’t think about how Syo is too young to learn how to kill.)  
Syo often runs off somewhere to stalk the smaller, faster, harder-to-catch monsters who dwell by the seaside. The girls are animalistic themselves – sometimes they have ears like a fox or a tail like a squirrel, and sometimes they look like wolves with vaguely human bodies.  
Today, they have claws and tiger-tails.   
Touko likes the claws; it makes it easier to climb. She feels safer the higher up she is. It’s strange. She’s at the top of a boulder now, in the centre of a meadow. It’s very high. She curls up on the sun baked rock, waiting for a monster to make its way by. Syo is rolling around a flower patch a few hundred feet away. There’s no cover for a few miles in all directions. Touko only sees knee-length grass and wildflowers. They can’t be surprised by anything.   
Touko paws at her tail, idly thinking. Her thoughts smoke up her brain.   
She has always run with Syo in dreams for as long as she could remember.(She didn’t learn _her_ name until last year, when Syo crowed at her, “I have a name!”  
Touko asked her how she got it. It was exciting, finally learning the name of someone you’ve always played with.   
Syo told her, “Your parents gave it to me.”  
Touko fell silent then.)  
She doesn’t remember when Syo started carrying over from the dreams. _She_ was always a voice in the back of her head, wistful and wondering. Syo has always been bolder than Touko. _She_ would encourage her to do things she never could. Like ask those girls by the swingset if she could play with them, or make eye contact with the lady at daycare.  
She supposes Syo is good to have. She’s always assumed everyone else had a friend in the back of their head. When she told her parents about,em> her, they would smile and look at each other. (When she started using Syo’s name, they stopped smiling.)  
Touko looks around the meadow again. Syo is playing with a butterfly.   
In the distance, she sees a herd of the more herbivorous monsters. They oftentimes show up at the meadow, to graze. Whenever she and Syo see them, they always take out the scariest ones. Wouldn’t want them to show up in someone else’s dream, of course.  
“Syo-chan,” she whisper-shouts. “There’s a herd.”  
Syo looks at her, then looks in the direction Touko points. _She_ shoots off, running with a peculiar, animalistic gait. _Her_ tail is straight up as _she_ zigzags through the grass.  
Touko follows, creeping down the rock. It’s her job to distract the monsters while Syo kills them.   
She runs lighter than Syo, making less noise. Syo’s job is to be speedy. Touko’s is to be sneaky.  
Touko slows as she nears the herd, lowering her belly to the dirt. Her wide gray eyes scan the area, looking for Syo. She finds _her_ a few feet up a tree, staring at the monster _she_ wants to take out.  
It’s large and it’s terrifying. Its skin is translucent, and Touko can see all its muscles in exquisite detail. Something about them seems off to her, though. The bones show in some places, and as she gets closer, she notices peculiar lumps moving around beneath both the bones and the muscles. She doesn’t really worry about it, though. Whenever she and Syo eat, they never find anything wrong with the meat.  
She flicks her claws in and out. They’re retractable and _perfect._  
She toys around with the monster, sneaking up on it from behind only for eyes to pop open in places where eyes have no business being. She hisses at it, throws things at it, makes noises to unnerve it. It shouldn’t be too long before Syo is able to do what _she_ has to do.  
Touko herself has never enjoyed killing. She lets Syo handle that. Syo handles it now, with how ,em>she rockets up out of the grass and is fastened around the monster’s jugular. It dies slow and painful. Syo is ripping at its stomach mercilessly. Steaming innards spill out and Touko is disgusted for a moment.(Little girls shouldn’t know where to cut to make a stomach spill open, she thinks.)  
This time, she doesn’t join Syo in the meal.


	4. She remembers(Ending.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least she can crucify a body, if nothing else.

Years later, Touko recalls those dreams in which she and Syo ran together, holding hands, laughing.  
Nowadays, if they didn’t share the same body they’d have nothing to do with each other.  
She remembers falling ‘asleep’, seeing everything through Syo’s eyes but being unable to change the course of what she saw. (Syo had been growing more and more perverse, Touko had noticed, but she never thought it would come to this.)  
She holds the guilty scissors in her hands now and stares at them. She knows what Syo means for her to do with them. They’re already sparkling with the boy’s blood(and she knows that there is also blood on the blades that is _hers_ as well). Touko can feel a sharp-hot pain in her upper thigh, and when she lifts her skirt to examine the damage, Syo has carved kanji into her thigh. The name of the victim.  
Touko forces herself to stare scissors and knives at the corpse. It has to be crucified now, she knows. Touko knows what she’s meant to do. She can clean up Syo’s mess, again, if only because she’s too terrified to find out what would happen if she didn’t. She hefts up the body, stabbing the scissors into the wall as best she can. Surprisingly, they hold the body up.   
Touko half smiles. At least she can crucify a body, if nothing else.  
She can feel her head swimming. She looks around the alleyway. She has to leave, or she’ll pass out.   
She crouches on the cobblestoned ground, coiling up like she used to in the dreams. She knows what to do now. She’s done this before. (Run before the rest of the herd gets to you. Do what you can with the body. Don’t leave a trace.  
They’re all things Syo taught her, and they’re all things she uses now.)  
She looks up at the sky above her. The sun is starting to set. She has to leave.   
But her head hits the ground before she can move, and she sleeps. (Syo would leave _her_ behind if she could, but she needs this body too. So, she runs away, covering their tracks.  
She reads the newspaper report on it days later. She isn’t smiling.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind of a weird fic??? like i suppose it was a study into syo & touko's characters  
> either way it was pretty fun to write & i hope y'all enjoyed it! c:


End file.
